Religion
Overview Unlike most of the world's religions, Pvethians do not deny the existence of other people's gods. In facts, they believe wholeheartedly that they exist. Pvethians believe that their god is in an endless war with the gods of outsiders and it is that they are the weapons of him and are to assist in his conquest. There are two main gods in Pveth; There is Alaricus, known also as the Lord of Light, or Light Lord. Below Alaricus there is the five divines that act as his advisors and generals. Then there is Avi, known as the Lord of Dark, or the Dark Lord. He has his four disciples who also serve as his advisors and generals. The two are seen as brothers. Not necessarily enemies but nor are they friends. They balance eachother out and work together out of necessity to eliminate the gods of others. Alaricus is seen more as the primary god but Avi is not without his followers. The Light Alaricus The Warlord. The Valiant. The leader. To most Pvethians, Alaricus is everything that embodies the way of Pveth. The strict martial god that is to someday be the god of all. When Pveth conquers or takes prisoners in battles. They give the captured to embrace Alaricus or face enslavement. This is under the beneath that while they acknowledge the existence of other gods, only Alaricus should be followed. Dra’Lus The Commander The Divine of War. The Commander as he is affectionately called is the Divine that watches over Pvethians as they fight. Either competitively or in war. It is believed that Dra’Lus takes the finest warriors to stand in Alaricus private Army. Dra’Sanlry The Merchant The Divine of Commerce and trade. Oversees the prosperity of Pveth and deems who is worthy of true wealth. Dra’Muj The Lover The Divine of Love, Fertility, and family. The Lover is the divine that is praised when love is found, whether it be the love of your significant other, the love of your mother, anything that falls under the love of another. Muj is also the divine of Fertility, which goes hand in hand with love. Dra’Rih The Hunter The Divine of the Hunt. Whether it is the hunt to fulfill your ambition, the hunt of a deer, anything that requires effort in acquiring falls under Rih. Dra’Raym The Healer The Divine of Health and well-being. The healer of the sick and plagued. The Dark Avi The Plotter. The Punisher. The Executioner. To some Avi is the true god. He is the god of the darkness and night. As well as known as the punisher of the horrific. While Alaricus might take the grand sousl to battle with him, the horrific are sent to Avis dwelling where true punishment exists. = Uha’Tecay Diseased one Tecay is the embodient of sickness, death, and the plague in one sick form. He is to be blamed for a plague, any form of disease, and the death of a loved one. The natural rival to Dra’Raym. Uha’Sehk The Scheming One The plotter, the betrayer, the schemer. Sehk is the embodiment of dark deceitful doings that bring forth the negative results. If one is betrayed, it is the doing of Sehk. If a scheme goes through, Sehk. Sehk is the patron of assassins, thiefs, and general not so great individuals. Uha’Nuic Disastrous One The bringer of disaster. From hurricanes, to tornadoes, and to earthquakes. Anything that the earth can conjure to destroy is believed to be the creation of Nuic.